


Running With The Wolves

by Ookamisama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bondage, F/M, Kagome's Unconcious Is Smutty, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Police Officer Kouga, Probably Impregnation Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisama/pseuds/Ookamisama
Summary: Sometimes you just can't believe your ears, can you?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 37
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I kinda feel the need to express that I don't AT ALL know where this shit was coming from, but I'll just post it anyway. It got kinda kinky kinda fast, so if anyone feels I should add some more tags I didn't think of until now, just complain and I'll add it.
> 
> Well. Nothing left to say. Enjoy, I guess ***

He fucking hated sixteen hour shifts. With a damn passion.

The door snapped shut with a quiet little click, and it was as if all of his remaining energy got sucked straight from his body. A deep sigh broke from his chest as he toed of his shoes in a haze, absentmindedly turning the lock behind him before heading deeper into the quiet, dimly lit apartment.

It wasn't as if he didn't like his job, he mused; being a police officer was just about his calling, honestly. He got to help other people with anything he did at work, he got to run around on patrol most of the time instead of wasting away inside a damn building, and best of all: he got to kick some ass – legally – whenever bad guys came around. And it being Tokyo, bad guys seemed to crawl around in abundance.

But paperwork – god, there wasn't anything worse on this damn planet than fucking paperwork. And with the way he'd staved it off for weeks on end, it once again came around to bite his sorry little ass, big time. He rolled his stiff shoulders, stepping into the vacated living room. Sixteen hours of signing reports and filing away solved cases just about killed him, physically and mentally, and all he wanted was to crawl into bed with his gorgeous little girlfriend.

Strangely though, she was nowhere in sight.

Humming to himself, he decided against switching on the lights as he turned down the hall towards their bedroom. Being a youkai sure had its perks; a disproportionately low electricity bill due to his supreme eyesight and hardiness only being one that had arisen recently over the last few decades, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. However, his beautiful woman did not share his legacy, and at this time of night, she usually already switched on the lights – but not today, obviously. An eyebrow quirked in curiosity at this strange occurance. She always got off work at four, so she'd have to be home – most probably she was already asleep, then.

His steps quieted even further when he passed the closed door to the bathroom. The last thing he wanted was to rip his love from her dreams –

„ – can't even begin to describe how erotic it was, Sango ..“

He stopped in his tracks at her smooth, melodious voice, followed by the telltale sound of what had to be splashing water in the tub. A little smirk ran over his lips as he imagined her stretching her toned, curvaceous body in the hot water, no doubt bathing her body in that delicious smelling, spicy bathing salt she liked to use. Was she talking on the phone to the Taijiya chick? He almost knocked on the door to let her know he was home when her words finally registered.

How...erotic?

What the ..?

„He was fierce and wild and – and – demanding – it felt as if all that lust was burning me up from the inside..“ Emotion rang thick in her trembling voice, and she almost sounded wistful, water splashing again with some sort of movement she made.

Azure eyes went wide as his heart stopped in his chest.

No.

No, no, no.

It couldn't be. She couldn't – she wouldn't –

„No, I don't think so.. I've never experienced anything like today. He swept me up in this unbelievable whirlwind of desire, exploring every part of my body without mercy, taking me with abandon, and – “

His head was spinning as he sagged against the wall. She had.. She had slept with some man today. And that man obviously hadn't been him, unless he had hallucinated being at work.

Claws dug into the plaster as unbelievable agony rolled over his whole body in such a brutal wave, he suddenly felt he could no longer breathe. His heart started to race at a dizzying pace, forcing short and harsh breaths from his lungs as he tried to understand what was happening. She'd cheated on him? Kagome, the woman he loved like he had never loved anyone before in his whole damn life, fucking cheated on him –

„..I know! I'm so embarrassed, Sango, but he was so wild, almost feral, and it got me going so hard..“

She was embarrassed.

All of a sudden, all of the hurt and betrayal swirling through him faded into the background as red, hot bubbles of fury fought their way to the surface of his mind instead. She was fucking embarrassed? There weren't even fucking words to describe the fucking piss-take of what she just did to him, and all she actually felt about it, after years of a – for him, at least – fulfilling, great relationship, was embarrassment? He felt his canines grow against his will as his inner demon slowly started to take over. This couldn't be for real – she couldn't for be real –

„..I know ..I want him to mark me so badly, Sango, it's all I can think about – “, she almost whispered then, and his mouth actually dropped open, eyes narrowing before red started to bleed into them at an alarming rate.

Three years, and never had he heard her ask him to mark her, even though it was everything he'd ever wanted to fucking do.

It took so much energy, so much fucking restraint everytime he sheathed himself in her tight, wet little heat, to not just sink his fangs into her lithe, pale neck, that it almost physically hurt at this point. He wanted to have all of her, possess her, bath her in his scent for eternity so that every other youkai would know she belonged to him and only to him. Centuries had gone by until he'd finally found the woman, the one he wanted to have as his mate, the one to stand by his side, to bear his pups – and now she was talking about wanting all of that, but with someone else? She –

„.. Quit laughing! ..No! .. Yes! .. Yes, I think it's perfectly normal to have that kind of sex dream about my boyfriend, thank you very much! Just because you and Miroku – “

He came to a halt, his youki calming down so fast he almost got a fucking dizzy spell in front of his bathroom door.

Was she.. was she actually talking about him? Was she actually just talking about a sex dream? About him? White came back into his wide eyes as he tried to process this new information, straining to hear more about their strange conversation.

„.. Urgh, stop it! ..No! How the hell am I supposed to tell that to him? ..I can't! ..Because“, her voice went from agitated to quiet so fast, he had to lean against the door in order to hear the rest of her sentence, „don't you think he'd have asked me already if he actually wanted me to be his mate? – “

His knees gave way and he sank down to the floor in a weak squat, balancing his weight with a clawed hand on the wooden door as her words rang through his mind.

She honestly thought he wouldn't want her as his mate? Her, the most beautiful, warm-hearted, lovely, kind, caring woman he'd met in his six hundred-something years of roaming this damn planet? , Stunningly passionate, frighteningly attractive, fiercely loyal – everything he ever could have dreamed of in a mate?

Was she an idiot?

„..I know it's weird! I mean, we're only in our mid-twenties ..“ Sango's voice got louder, obviously getting pretty into the discussion, but he still couldn't make out the words that seemed to exasperate Kagome to no end. „..Urgh god, I know he's actually ancient ..that's besides the point! I'm just saying it's a huge commitment, and I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want to do ..Yes, I know youkai don't usually let themselves be forced by human women! ..Shut up! – “

He almost snorted then, suddenly wishing he was able to discern what exactly Sango was replying. A splashing noise was heard again, indicating her agitation with whatever her friend was saying then, before her voice met his ears again.

„..No! ..No, I'm not telling you! ..urgh, fine, but you better not laugh!” Her threatening tone made him grin – she was always so fucking cute where she got snappy like that.. “So I was at home, reading a book on our bed, and he suddenly came in, wearing this hot black armor around his chest and a kind of fur kilt around his waist, and ..I said don't laugh! – “

A quiet snort spilled from his lips as she tried to explain how she got that specific idea, and he was almost certain it had to do with Ginta telling her about the old times at the bar last friday. If he'd known she was into his more feral side that much, he'd have dug up his old outfit years ago, but it wasn't like he couldn't swing by Hakkaku's and raid his closet anytime he wanted.

„..So he came in all quiet and tense, and his eyes – god, his eyes. They were so sharp, alert, like those of a predator, and they were all focussed on me alone. He came closer and threw the book to the side without a care, crawling over me so fast I didn't even see him move before he suddenly caged my body with his – “

He almost groaned. What she was describing was just about every fucking wet dream he'd ever had about her, but it actually wasn't all that easy being in a relationship with a human. He constantly had to hold back, be in control, as the youkai ways were just so much wilder and cruder than most humans could even begin to understand, and he was sure that the moment he let loose with her he would mate her, whether she even wanted it or not – which was why he always had to hold back in a way. But now she was saying she wanted to be marked by him..?

Fuck, he was getting hard.

„..He just had his way with me, not saying anything but 'mine' in that deep, hot voice of his, turning me around on all fours and taking me from behind like the wolf he is, thrusting so deep inside me I could do nothing but scream his name in pleasure. And then..“

He leant even closer to the wooden door, biting his lips as she suddenly broke off, even though he wanted nothing more than for her to just keep talking. She swallowed and took a shaky breath.

„A-and then he.. he told me he wanted to pup me.. He-he growled it in my ear, tracing his fangs down my neck, thrusting even harder and faster, until he finally came – and I could feel his warm, hot seed pulsing through me, spilling so deep inside me, impregnating me, while his fangs sank into my neck, and I woke up, cumming untouched so damn hard I thought I might lose consciousness right away again – “

And his youki fucking exploded.

Hot, pulsing waves of his aura ripped around him as he shot up, his thick, long cock so damn hard in his jeans he was panting, and he knew she knew he was there, had felt it, when silence suddenly fell inside the bathroom even before he threw the door open without a second thought.

Three long strides, and he was standing right in front of her, teeth grit together hard enough to hurt his jaw. He took in her naked form startling up from her reclined position like a deer in the front lights, her chocolate orbs wide, mouth dropping open in shock at his sudden intrusion.

He knew the white in his eyes was blood red again, had to be red with the way his inner beast gnashed and snarled underneath his skin, and her wide eyes only proved it as her phone slipped from her grasp with a jolt, sinking forgotten into the milky water around her. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, 'cause all he wanted to do right then was to take her exactly the way she had just described, and all the blood in his dick was starting to almost get painful.

„K-Kouga – I – that was just – “, she was stuttering, a crimson blush spreading from the top of her breasts to her slender neck, and he knew that by the end of this night, he would have marked her as his, because he sure as hell had lost all control over himself at this point.

Stepping closer with inhuman speed, he stuck his hand into the water, not caring about his shirt getting wet in the least, and her embarrassed shriek rang in his ears as he slung his arm around her tiny waist and lifted her out of the water in a quick movement, all but dragging her out of the tub. He immediately pulled her up to his chest, princess style, not wasting a moment before making his way out into the hall and towards their bedroom.

„K-Kouga! What do you think you're – “

„I'm gonna make ya mine“, he growled, silencing her in an instant, and the gasp that tore from her throat at that made him snarl all over again. Water was dripping everywhere, all over their hardwood floor, but he honestly didn't give a shit.

He could finally smell her again, the delicate notes were clouding his mind. Soft and delicious, roses and cloves. Earthy and dark like wenge wood, yet spicy like white pepper as her arousal spiked along with her thundering heartbeat – her unique scent along with the salts she had just been soaking in whirled around them, and his mouth watered immediately, canines and claws elongating against his will as he fought in vain to keep his beast in check.

She seemed to find her voice when they stepped past the threshold of their room, “Wh-what do you mean, make me yours?! You want to– ?”

Slamming the door shut behind them, he threw her onto the bed, stepping back only long enough to get rid of his shirt and jeans while she bounced on the mattress like a lost kitten. Her wide eyes took him in, mouth open but no words coming out as her gaze followed the hard lines of his pecs and abs down to the obvious tent in his black boxers. He threw his clothes to the side without a care, turning all of his attention on her with a wicked expression; his long ponytail swishing over his bare back in agitation as he rounded on the woman on his bed.

„Ya want me to let loose, huh?“, he murmured, using all of his demonic speed to rush to her side in an instant, and her startled yelp when she fell back onto the covers brought a devilish smirk on his lips as he suddenly crawled on top of her naked form. Her chest was heaving up and down with heavy breaths, the flush coating her silky skin no longer an embarrassed one if the half-lidded look she fixed him with was anything to go by. His sharp nails ripped into the bedding beneath them with one hand while the other slowly raked up from her waist, leaving a shudder in its wake and increasing her potent, musky scent tenfold.

„Fuck..” His eyes closed in pleasure with a deep inhale. “You smell so fucking good, Kagome..“ His tongue darted out, licking his lips as if he could somehow savour the fragrance from the air. But it wasn't enough – not even close. Snapping his eyes open again, he leant onto her, pushing his nose into the soft valley between her breasts and groaning at the incredible scent muddling his senses. A shaky sigh left her rosy lips, her heartbeat picking up even more when he turned his head to lightly nuzzle the underside of her full breasts while sharp claws raked up her luscious hips.

“Aaah, K-Kouga..”, she was panting already, writhing underneath him as if to force him to stop his teasing, but he was having none of that. Grabbing her waist in an iron grip, he pulled back to fix his love with a merciless stare, icy blue eyes on the beauty that laid sprawled beneath him.

“Tell me what I did ta ya”, he commanded. She bit her lip and shook her head in mortification, trying to rub her thighs together for some sort of relief, but Kouga was having none of it. Pushing his knee between her smooth legs, he quickly put a stop to her little ministrations, forcing a long groan from her throat. Dark eyes found his through her half-lidded gaze, pleading with him, but he wasn't going to grant her relief just like that. She bit her lip, a hand coming up to shield her eyes as embarrassment took over, but once again he stopped her, pulling her arms above her head and holding them down in an iron grip. “Tell me, or I'll make sure ya aren't gonna cum tonight.”

His face was hard, indicating that he meant every word he just said, and tears of frustration gathered in her eyes when she broke his intense gaze. “You..”, she swallowed thickly, pulling her soft, plump lip between blunt teeth, “..You were licking my skin.. “

A satisfied hum resounded from the walls as he buried his face in her neck at that. Slowly, making sure she felt every little bit of it, his mouth opened against her throat and his wet muscle slid out, gliding over her skin until he reached the lobe of her ear. She shuddered beneath him, and his lips pulled into a smirk as they found the shell of her ear, breathing warm air onto it with every word and making her groan. “...Like that..?” The blush spread even further all of a sudden, and he pulled back a little in surprise when he felt her shake her head. Nuzzling her cheek with his nose he once again inhaled her devine scent in thought; it was suddenly tinged with frustration. “How, then?”

She squirmed, trying to escape his tight grip, but he was too strong. Trembling and humiliated, she finally found her voice again. “As if.. “, a swallow made her throat bob when his fangs traced her lobe, wanting to distract her from whatever made her feel so shy all of a sudden, “As if y-you were g-grooming me. It – it was .. animalistic .. and – AAAAH!”

Her explanation came to an abrupt halt with a shriek as he caught on, pushing the flat of his tongue over her neck and tasting the salt from the sweat that had started to gather there. She was driving him wild – it was as if every little instinct he'd tried to push down so hard every time was actually making her all the more hot and bothered, and he was pulsing in his boxers, hard and hot, feeling the animal in him taking over more and more as his mouth slid down her chest, lapping at her soft, big boobs, as if the act was nothing more than a cleaning to him, as if he wasn't salivating at her taste on his tongue.

He moved downwards, knee sliding lower between her legs as he deliberately ignored her hard, pointy nipples that were all but begging for his attention in favour of her smooth stomach, her sharp hip bone, lower and lower to where her scent originated, leaked from, until –

“N-no, s-stop, stop it, I – AAAAHH!”

She bucked wildly beneath him, a scream ripping from her throat when his wet muscle licked across her center, all the way from her slit to her clit. But it wouldn't do for her to squirm so much. Sliding an arm across her middle, he held her down as he continued lapping at her cunt, cleaning her smooth, hairless sex like a wolf would his mate's, and suddenly she was almost sobbing.

“K-Kouga! S-stop it! It's too m-much – ”

She jerked without any control, trying to close her legs, but he ignored her, holding her down even harder, and instead slid a clawed hand down her thigh, gripping her tight flesh and pulling it up until her knee almost hit the mattress next to her shoulder; spreading her even better for him, baring her delicious little folds for the world to see as he sleeked her smooth lips, again and again in hard, long strokes, mercilessly taking all the delicious nectar that dripped from her tight channel –

Until she came apart underneath him with a scream.

Fluid gushed from her folds, filling his mouth with her essence as she writhed and gasped, orgasming beautifully in fierce waves under his lustful stare, and he couldn't help but pull back and watch her lips clench and unclench in a frantic rhythm, his drool dripping down onto her clit and slit making her shudder even harder.

“Aaah – mmhh – K-Kouga – fuck – ”, he almost chuckled, her unexpected cursing totally out of character, but he was so fucking hard, he couldn't even think straight anymore, his demon taking over completely.

He jerked her up at her shoulders, her weak, breathless protests falling on deaf ears as he turned her around forcefully. His red, narrowed eyes met her wide ones when he leant back onto the bed, pulling her squeaking form above him, her knees on either side of his head. Shocked brown orbs bore into his, and he was sure she was going to protest, but he didn't give a shit.

“Your turn”, he growled, a hand tangling in her hair and pulling her dumbfounded form down until her upper body met his; her full, heavy breasts jiggling against his abs as he fought back a groan at the feeling. His cock pulsed in need, straining against the soft fabric of his boxers at the sight of her plump rear sticking in the air above his head in their sixty-nine position. Her smooth, wet pussy was still gushing fluids, clenching desperately around nothing and forcing her liquid essence to drip down her thighs, onto his lips. His youki pulsed around them, unrestrained and wild, and she shuddered above him when his claws dug into her soft hips in reprimand. “Clean me – it's what wolves do, Kagome”, he growled, lifting his hips impatiently when another shudder wracked her body before she pulled his boxers down and complied.

“Mmmgh..”, a moan ripped from her the second his heavy erection hit her tongue, and the heat between her legs only increased with his guttural groan from between her thighs. Her wet tongue lapped at him, sliding up his thick, hard shaft until she could taste the precum on his tip, and she tried to breathe deeply through her nose as her tiny hand closed around him, feeling the delicious, heavy weight in her palm. He was dominating her, forcing her to lick him clean even though he took a shower back at work just before coming home, and he could see from the wetness between her legs just how much his demand excited her, even though her bright, embarrassed blush still hadn't died down.

He groaned again, feeling her hot muscle sliding over every inch of him, before lifting his head to lap at the wetness spreading on her thighs, climbing higher and higher, palms gripping her hips again before sliding towards her hot little ass and gripping tight, spreading her cheeks to the cool air in the room and forcing a long shriek from her mouth as she came up from her position with an arched back. Fuck, she was so damn enticing, panting and moaning for him, only for him, bucking her hips weakly against his tongue as he swallowed her fluids again and again, and he couldn't take it any longer; he wanted to bury himself in her tight heat so damn much he was willing to fucking kill for it at this point.

Pulling back slightly, a feral snarl left his throat at the incredible feeling of her sweet lips on his dick. Her hips were undulating desperately over his head, seeking a friction as her arousal rose higher and higher, bathing him in her sweet scent.

“Do you know what else a wolf does, Kagome?”, he murmured darkly, watching with fascination how her breath hitched and her muscles clenched at his deep, hoarse voice. She shook her head weakly, not able to form words as a clawed finger slowly trailed over ass, down her cleft, and she buried her head between his legs in shame, trying to hide her gasps and blush. He tapped his digit against her outer lips in thought, making her buck up, her round breasts pressing up and flattening against him with pleasure and frustration, before he dipped it into her channel, feeling the tight heat and wetness around it and pulling a shaky gasp from his woman.

He pulled it out almost immediately again, her following whine betraying the frustration she felt already. All this teasing was becoming too much for him, he never really was a guy for taking it slow, but now that he knew what she wanted he would make her wait. Lifting his head until his lips touched her slit once again, he inhaled deeply and answered his own question. “We can smell when a female is fertile, Kagome,” he growled, feeling her shudder, “can smell when she's in heat..”, he forcefully grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands and spread them to make place for his face, revelling in the mortified sound that left her lips as she tried to get away in vain. “But to check if she's really ready for us, we stick our tongue deep inside, just like this – “

For the first time that evening, he didn't just lap at her.

He would never forget her cry just then.

His long tongue sunk deep inside her, in and out again, immediately starting a punishingly fast pace, lapping at her insides while his tight grip forced her back into his mouth even though she tried to get away with a sob, claiming it was too mortifying, it was too much, but he wanted to taste all of her, to feel her clench down on his tongue with abandon as he brought her over the edge, forced another orgasm out of her tiny body until she cried and –

“AAAAAAHHH!”

Her walls tightened around his tongue with her climax, drawing him in and forcing him out at the same time, and her voice broke with the scream, the scream of his name, only his, always his – and his instincts took over as his hand moved from her ass to her cunt all on its own, pushing a clawed finger deep inside her. A broken sob ripped from her lips, her hands gripping the sheets next to his thighs until her knuckles turned white, his cleaning totally forgotten as he added another digit against the fluttering of her vaginal walls, pushing them in and out in a languid pace, actually wanting to draw out her orgasm as his tongue licked lazily over her clit in a gentle swipe, when he suddenly heard her frantic voice –

“AAAAAhhh, n-no oh no oh no, I'm gonna cuuuum – ”

He jerked back in surprise. “Again?!”

But even his missing mouth couldn't stop it as she tumbled over the edge on his fingers all of a sudden, a hoarse shout ripping from her chest when suddenly, clear liquid squirted from her folds, splattering square over his open mouth and his chin, and his blue and red eyes widened in shock as the fluid poured from her onto him in strong spurts before finally dying down.

The dark-haired beauty collapsed on him then, shaking all over, and he slowly lifted a hand to his face, wiping at the substance with awe.

She had never squirted until now – he hadn't even thought she was able to do it at all – and as her head turned to him slowly in unbelievable shock, her wide eyes found his while her mouth opened and closed without words. Trembling orbs took in his wet face, his stunned expression, and a dark crimson spread all over her body. “G-god, Kouga – I'm so sorry! I don't k-know what, I mean, I didn't mean to – I – ”

He turned them around in the fraction of a second, losing all control for good.

“Fuuck”, he almost didn't recognize his own voice anymore, bloodlust and desire shooting through him in thick waves. He yanked her up to lay across the bed, hovering over her and caging her in with his hands on both sides of her head, stopping her from running away from him even though she looked absolutely terrified. So she honestly didn't know what had happened just now, seeming totally mortified to have peed on him or whatever she might think, but he didn't even care anymore to explain to her just what she had done at the moment. “So fuckin' hot...”, he snarled, grabbing her chin with his clawed hand and dragging her into a bruising kiss before pulling away and burying his nose below her ear. “'m so fucking hard” Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise, mouth open to no doubt ask something, but his patience was gone then.

Grabbing her waist, he wasted no time in turning her around, forcing her on all fours before him, her ass perfectly on display when he pushed down on her upper back, pressing her ample chest into the sheets and holding her down.

“Wha – “, her head turned back to him, taking in his feral snarl, the way his fingers were shaking where he pressed them into her skin, and the words stuck in her throat. His eyes had lost all white, coloring a bloody crimson as his demon took control, and all restraint seemed to have gone in a flash. She wasn't even sure if he recognized her at this point, however.. She bite her lip, feeling the telltale cool of wetness gushing from her folds. It was like in her dream, and she was so turned on all of a sudden, even her tiredness couldn't keep up as she swallowed. “K-Kouga? Can you h-hear me?”

Instead of an answer, she was pushed down even harder with a growl as the youkai crawled on top of her. His thick, long rod pulsed against her rear when his chest made contact with her back, and claws of one hand dug into her hips while the other clawed the sheets without a care. She groaned at the feeling, a familiar blush spreading over her neck; she couldn't believe this was actually happening, but all coherent thought left her in a rush when Kouga suddenly jerked his hips forward, stuffing his incredible girth into her tight sex in a fast and merciless thrust, and a scream tore from her lips against her will.

“You're mine”, the deep, husky voice growled right next to her ear as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her awaiting body, filling her to the brim with his length, and her head dropped onto the sheets beneath her from pleasure. “Say it.” She shook her head weakly in denial; god, she was so embarrassed, but so unbelievably turned on at the same time, it was awful. A clawed hand shot around her, grabbing a breast from behind and squeezing the bouncy globe demandingly. “Say it”, he hissed, nails dragging over her soft skin until they found a sensitive, tight nipple, making her back arch, and she suddenly forgot all reason and –

“Mhm.. I'm – aahhh – y-yours – “

The pounding got even faster at her words, a hand suddenly tangling in her hair and forcing her head back, baring her throat as he took her from behind like a dog – like a wolf – and his voice dropped down an octave from pleasure. “'Gonna mark ya so good – “ Kagome bit her lip, wanting him to bite her so bad she almost wanted to cry.

“Please..”, she murmured, pleasure rolling over her loins with every hard thrust of her man, her mate, and her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as he suddenly changed his angle, hitting his heavy dick directly against her sweet spot over and over again as he mounted her, took her, fucked her like never before –

“Mmmh, Kagome”, the way he growled her name sent a shiver down her spine, letting her know that her Kouga was still there, even as he didn't hold back with her right then, and the thought made her pant, the coil in her belly tightening dangerously. He plowed into her, tears gathering in her eyes as he filled her up so good, pulsing, growing –

Her eyes widened in shock.

“Kouga, what – “, her head snapped around to look at the youkai, but the sight of him almost made her cum on the spot. Dark hair was snapping up and down in his high ponytail with every jerk of his hips; sweat trailed down his chest, his tanned skin glistening with it as his muscles tightened underneath in a show of raw strength, and –

God. His eyes.

They were back to their usual white,leaving only the bright, burning azure she loved so much, even though his canines were still longer than usual as they bit his bottom lip, drawing blood from the force as his gaze locked with hers over her shoulder and he leant forward, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, the optical stimulation too much –

“Fuck – I'm gonna knot ya – ”

Her eyes blew wide at his words – he could?! The incredible fullness that only seemed to grow was starting to make sense, and suddenly she felt him swelling even more, stretching her channel to its limits, forcing her walls to widen around his length, filling her up so good, so hard, so deep –

“'m gonna pup ya so good, Kagome.”

Her breath hitched at his words when a hand suddenly grabbed her neck, claws tightening around her smooth throat and pushing it back as far as possible before sharp fangs sank into her flesh at the same time his hot, pulsing seed spurted in thick ropes into her awaiting womb, painting her cavern in layers and layers of milky white while his grunts of pleasure and release were muffled against her neck, and an orgasm so powerful, so merciless was forced from her spent body, her vision turned black –

“AAAAAAAAHHHH – KOUGA!”

A broken scream tore from her as a release like none before suddenly knocked her over, forcing her breath from her lungs through her already so sore throat, but she couldn't help it; she came so hard, so good around his swelling length, she couldn't register anything but the incredible pleasure of him anchored so deep inside her, emptying himself in gentle spurts still and grunting against her neck as her walls spasmed helplessly around him.

Slowly unclenching his jaw, his fangs drew from her pierced flesh, and he started lapping at the wound dazedly, his saliva coating the twin dots over immediately. His heavy body collapsed onto hers after, rolling them to the side as to not squish her under his weight as his knot forced him to stay within her. She squirmed tiredly next to him, and his warm arms closed around her in a tight hug. He pressed a lazy little kiss onto her cheek, making her giggle.

“So, how long does it take until you can pull out?” She was never going to tell him how much she actually enjoyed it, secretly hoping it might take a long while just to keep his warmth inside her for a little longer.

“No idea.”

“What? How can you not know?!”

“Never done that before with anyone.” Her cheeks colored at his admission, and she carefully turner her upper body to find his eyes with hers. He only grinned and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck lovingly. “Sorry for that. I kinda.. lost control. Badly.”, he flinched and she laughed softly, putting a hand to his cheek and meeting his lips in a chaste kiss while she slowly came down from her high.

“Mhm..”, brown eyes narrowed, “forcing your poor girlfriend into four orgasms – I honestly thought I would die just now..”

He chuckled. “It's mate now”, he reminded, his voice soft with emotions as his gaze dropped to their intertwined hands between them. She blushed crimson; there was no way she could have known where this whole evening would go – but she was so stupidly happy about the turn of events she couldn't even put it into words. His eyes suddenly found hers again and a wolfish grin spread over his lips in thought. “Anyway, it's not my fault.”

She raised a brow, thinking about all of his teasing and begging to differ, but still indulging him. “And why is that?” His teeth glinted in the light with mirth as he pulled the discarded blanket up over they naked bodies before replying.

“It wasn't my sex dream.


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said being mated was easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. 
> 
> This got even worse than the first chapter i feel; I honestly have to stop writing smut, my work-life-balance is starting to get out of hand -
> 
> But this just had to be pulled from my poor, distracted soul.
> 
> Cheers to my peace of mind - hope ya enjoy the read!
> 
> *** Update 2020/11/05 ***  
> I've just received a comment including quite a bit of criticism on the second chapter, so I just want to stress that the following includes what could be described as a humiliation kink, I guess? the end already expresses that everything happening is consensual, but it should probably be stated at the beginning here again. please keep that in mind, I don't want to trigger anybody just because I like writing some stuff now and then.

„So about that jewel shop robbery downtown; I think we should – “

Whatever he was going to say just then died in his throat and azure eyes widened in shock, mouth uselessly dropping open mid-sentence as he suddenly felt hot all over. 

Very hot.

His fingers were tingling in the strangest of ways, heartbeat picking up into a break-neck speed without any obvious reason, and an unbelievable warmth spread through his chest, making sweat gather in his neck, the tickling of his long strands in his usual ponytail against the bare patch of skin just above his black muscle shirt seeming unbearable all of a sudden – 

„..You were saying?“

Ginta raised a questioning eyebrow at the strange behaviour of his partner, sparing a quick glance at the rookies gathered before them for briefing. If their expressions were anything to go by, Kouga's strange antics so far weren't really impressing them, and if there was anything they should avoid at all cost, it was giving those newbies any more reason for disrespectful behaviour. His blue-grey eyes shot back to the other man, trying to convey something like 'get a grip, man' without actually saying anything, and Kouga just swallowed, shaking his head incredulously and running a palm across his face in an unusually scatterbrained way.

„Right“, he cleared his throat, turning back towards the white-board behind him holding all the information they had gathered so far as if nothing had happened. „We should start going through the shop's paperwork – insurances, unusual transactions, things like that. Something's strange about the whole case; good chance in was actually just a staged break-in from one of the employees.“ The rookies nodded in unison, one even writing down what he just said as if it had been some huge revelation or something. He rolled his eyes, turning back to Ginta. „Anyway, I'd like you to – “

Another wave, hitting him out of the blue like a train, hot and messy, all jumbled emotions and impressions that invaded his mind, and he couldn't do anything against it as he stumbled back against his desk behind him, hands shooting out to grip the surface with enough force to bury his claws deep into the wood as a few pens and papers got shoved off on the other side from the sudden movement.

What the fuck?

„Kouga? Ya okay, man?“ Now Ginta sounded worried, stepping closer and putting a hand on his trembling shoulder, his head lowering a little in a try to catch his friends icy blue gaze, but Kouga's unfocussed, wide eyes were trained on the floor in disbelief, not even noticing that someone was talking to him.

It was the bond. 

It had to be the bond.

Ever since he'd mated his feisty, incredible woman a week ago, they had noticed more and more changes taking place as his youki slowly began to merge with her reiki; small stuff here and there, like a pleasant feeling if the other was near. Most of it was only concerning Kagome herself; like how she felt his aura running through her veins from time to time as she had told him, how her senses seemed to get sharper, letting her suddenly get a grasp on his current condition through his scent alone just like he always did, hear him talking to someone through closed doors as if he was standing next to her, and the cut she'd gotten yesterday around noon while cooking was long gone by dinner time, even though it should have taken her at least a few days to heal like that. 

It was a pleasant surprise, but no less unsettling.

There were not many mated pairs nowadays, even fewer between youkai and human – especially a miko, at that – and not even the old fart Myoga had known how his energy merging with hers would influence her body over time when they had asked him about it a few days ago. Kouga was worried, very much so, and the sudden rush of blurred emotions invading his mind that were obviously not his own didn't really dampen his anxiety in any way. It felt like he was burning up – she was burning up – and he quickly grabbed his phone, excusing himself distractedly as fast fingers flew to her contact and pressed the call button before he even was out in the hall.

Strong canines worried his bottom lip, a finger slipping into his collar and pulling the restricting fabric of his tee away from his throat frantically before a quiet click met his ear and her sweet voice filled his mind.

„K-Kouga? What's up?“

A sigh of relief left his mouth - she was okay. However.. his brows furrowed in suspicion. She sounded awfully distracted, and the little stutter at his name didn't go unnoticed either. What the hell was she doing? He glanced at the clock above the elevator door of their precinct – 6pm. She had to have been home already for some time, why did she seem so winded?

„Ya alright? I suddenly felt as if I was burning up, and I'm pretty sure it's coming from the bond“, he answered, concern and suspicion balancing each other as curious fingers found his pulse, gaze still locked on the second hand of the clock as he started counting in his head. His eyes widened; almost 180bpm. What the actual fuck? He had literally killed bears with half that rate; how could his body betray him like that without any direct reason?

Shuffling met his ears, only furthering his confusion – was she in bed? Perhaps she really was sick, then – „Y-yeah. I'm fine! Fine, great even! Nothing wrong. You're p-probably just getting a cold or something..“ Her melodic voice trembled slightly, and his brows furrowed in annoyance at her strange answer. He had never, in his life, had a fucking cold; did she even have any idea how ridiculous the thought alone was? A youkai being knocked out by a fever; the notion was downright laughable. It had to have come from her, he was absolutely certain – 

A shaky exhale met his sensitive ear then, muffled, as if she was pressing her palm against her face while breathing, and suddenly it clicked. 

Pulling the phone from his ear just to throw a totally dumbfounded look at her name on his screen, a snort almost left his lips at the revelation of what dirty little things his beautiful, kind-hearted mate was up to alone in their flat while he still had a few hours of work left until he got to go home for the day. But he held himself back, a lazy smirk pulling on his lips as he revelled in the quiet noises that escaped her against her best efforts.

„Mmmhh.. Yeah, you're right – has ta be a cold. I feel all hot and sweaty, even just talking ta ya gets me all winded ..“, he mused with a smile, holding back a laugh at the hitch in her breath from his deep, pensive voice. He leaned against the wall then, quick eyes making sure he was all alone in the hall before lowering his tone even more into a breathy, wanton murmur. „But the heat is just unbearable“, he all but moaned, „it's burning me up so hard; pulsing and hot, so deep inside me, forcing the breath from my lungs as it overtakes me completely, leaving me panting, invading me again and again and – “

„Oh FUCK!“ 

Her shout cut his ramblings short as his mind was suddenly tingling with immense satisfaction, the feeling travelling in mellow waves all the way from his fingers to his toes, and he closed his eyes with a hum at the nice, warm feeling spreading through him. However, the contentment on his side of the bond didn't seem to be the foremost emotion on her side of it, and her low curses finally forced a scratchy laugh from his throat. 

„You – you're impossible! Stop laughing!“, she exclaimed, no doubt bright red as she hissed at him like a fluffy little kitten, and he only had to laugh all the more. „You're such a jerk! You knew!“

Snorting, he gathered himself before a coworker could see him laughing his ass off alone in the hallway while on the phone with his newly sated girlfriend. „Nah, not from the start, but it wasn't that hard to figure out, love.“ Unintelligible mumbling filled his ear, making him chuckle again. „Well, glad you're okay now. Gotta get back to work – I'd say take good care of yourself but, well, seems you've done that already, so...“

„Kouga!“

„Bye, precious“, he grinned, hanging up before she could get another word in. Well, that was unexpected, but not exactly an unwanted distraction. He was probably going to get an earful as soon as he got home later tonight, but in the meantime he went back into the office, whistling a merry tune and joining his team once more. Ginta immediately asked if everything was alright, more suspicious at this point than worried, and at his heartfelt affirmation he was thrown a deadpan look that let him know he'd have to fess up later. 

Still, he just shrugged and got back to the work at hand. 

They had already discussed most of the things he meant to bring up while he was gone, so there wasn't actually much to add anymore. If everything went well, they might even be able to get the case solved before next week, and the satisfaction via the bond from earlier intermingled pleasantly with his own contentment at a job well done. This new development of their mating might actually have its perks, he reckoned – he made a mental note to talk to Kagome about it later tonight; he kind of wanted to know if she could feel him like that as well, or if it was a one-way connection.

„Alright, guys. I guess that's everything for today. Let us know as soon as you find something new and – “

And the heat was back. 

Oh fuck, and how it was back.

His eyes squeezed shut immediately as he stumbled back against his desk, knocking his empty coffee mug over with a jolt while sharp fangs grew at an alarming rate without any warning. His teeth grit together, jaw aching as he tried to do everything physically possible to suppress the guttural groan that exploded in his chest, resulting in a muffled, heavy breath. His head rolled back into his neck in pleasure as lust that wasn't even his own spread through his body in the middle of his sentence, claws digging into his desk once more for support, but he suddenly felt so weak and hot and wrought-up and – 

Fuck, he was getting hard.

He was getting so hard in the middle of his fucking office.

His eyes snapped open, meeting Ginta's shocked stare at the red slowly taking over the white in his eyes, and he knew had to get out as fast as possible. Turning around, he quickly snatched his keys and jacket from his seat, strategically placing the fabric over his loins as to hide his growing erection as another episode wrecked his frayed nerves, making him crash onto his table again, limbs weak like a newborn fawn's as reports and statements scattered all over the place, making his new colleagues jerk back in surprise. Ginta jumped to his side in an instant, grabbing his upper arm and steadying him before anymore of his shit was roughed up by his flailing.

„What the hell is going on, Kouga?“, he growled, stormy blue eyes narrowing at his partner as he finally managed to get the shaken man back to his feet, the annoyance and worry was evident in his tone.

„Bond. Gotta run. Take my car home with ya today, Ginta.“, he grit, quiet enough that only the grey-and-black-haired man next to him could hear him, and his eyes widened in realization as Kouga tossed him his car keys. Turning back to the shocked rookies behind them, he added, „Imma take the rest of the night off, not really feelin' well – “

Another wave of hot, steamy pleasure washed over him, and he ran from the office so fast, he didn't even think about bowing out properly as he stepped into the hall. Seeing the glowing number next to the elevator indicating the ground floor as opposed to the fourth they were on, he groaned and turned away instead, ripping the nearest window open and jumping out onto the roof of the next building. It barely registered within his mind that what he was doing just now wasn't all that legal – there were strict laws on the display of youkai powers in public, and dashing over rooftops at top speed was kinda located in a grey area much nearer to black than he was comfortable with as a policeman. 

And to make matters even worse, he was still wearing his uniform – well, the dark pants and standard issue muscle shirt at least as his jacket was pressed to his prominent erection in a wadded mess for cover – all his equipment still adorning the belt at his waist. Shit, Kagome was going to throw a fit once she noticed he'd even brought his gun home, something he on principle never did, but his boner was just about fucking killing him at this point, and there was no way in hell he could have changed without a care in the world while she scorched his mind with whatever the hell she was doing at the moment.

His feet hit the pavement next to their apartment building when another wave of lust hit him, making him stumble and almost curl up right under the watchful, sceptical eye of an older resident stepping out the door – god, he just new there was going to be gossip about this whole incident, and lots of it. A low growl rumbled in his chest once he finally made it to the elevator, pressing his floorbutton with entirely too much force before sinking down the metal wall, a hand clutching the tight fabric over his racing heart as the amount of pleasure forced on him got even worse, and azure eyes narrowed in a sudden bout of anger.

She was doing this on purpose.

Seconds felt like hours until the elevator doors finally opened, and he stumbled to his feet again, feeling his youki lash out and whirl around him in dark, furious waves, and from the tingling of fear tinting the edge of his mind, he knew she could feel him already. Fumbling with his keys, he finally stepped into their apartment, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang, when her scent immediately danced around him, clouding the air in thick, heavy spices and letting him know just how excited she actually was – 

When he finally saw her.

Reclining on the couch directly across from the entrance, she was looking at him with half-lidded chocolate eyes, blunt teeth worrying her full, rosy bottom lip as she took in his dishevelled appearance. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, ample boobs almost spilling out of the neckline of her flowery dress with the effort, and he would have groaned at the sight of it, if his eyes hadn't been drawn so much lower in shock.

Her creamy white legs were bare for him to see, smooth skin all the way up from her bare little feet to her soft calves, to her incredible thighs, all the way up – up, up, so far, so much farther than anyone should have been able to see in her clothing, so much farther than he would have seen – but her skirt was bunched up haphazardly around her waist, one hand gripping the fabric with trembling fingers, keeping it from sliding back down; and her panties – 

He squeezed his eyes shut as a long groan ripped from his chest.

Her soft, pink-and-white-striped little panties were laying discarded on the floor as her wet, stuffed sex was bared for him to see from the moment he barged in. 

His nose flared as he tried to take a shaky, deep breath, but he couldn't find relief as her musky scent muddled his mind, and his jaw clenched so hard his expression twisted with pain. Her pleasure spiked then, taking up his thoughts along with her incredible arousal at his entry, and he could even feel the tiny ripples of embarrassment that splashed over when his icy blue eyes finally opened and immediately locked on her center in an automatic reaction he couldn't control. 

A hot blush rose from her chest up her neck as she suddenly got shy, starting to close her legs around the red, smooth surface of the vibrator sticking out of her drenched folds, humming softly inside her with what seemed to be a weak setting, pulsing gently, and his dick throbbed so fucking bad that anger took over before he could think about it. 

With demonic speed, too fast for her senses even after their enhancement from the mating, he rushed to her side, grabbing each of her ankles in a merciless grip before pushing them onto the edges of their wide coffee table right in front of the sofa – 

And only when she heard two faint clicking noises did she register what her man had just done.

Wide, dark brown eyes stared in disbelief at the twin handcuffs suddenly caging her ankles, travelling down the black wood before looping around a table leg each, forcing her legs not only open, but the full table length apart. She jerked in shock, only to realize he'd really closed them on her, his cuffs, the ones he wore at work, and her mouth dropped open when he suddenly stepped over her calf, right in between her legs, before sitting back on the table with a narrow-eyed expression much darker than anything she had ever seen from him.

„Oh fuck no“, he growled when her knees jerked around him as her mortification with his actions rose higher and higher, and clawed hands grabbed her calves in a bruising grip, stopping any movement she could have made. His eyes blazed with fury, sharp nails digging into her flesh as liquid began to gush from her weeping core again, slowly dripping into the cushions as the low vibrations continued to stimulate her. „I almost shot my fucking load in the middle of the fucking office – and then later on the fucking street – and you think ya get ta be fucking embarrassed now?! Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me, woman?!“

His snarl made her jerk back as red bleed into his eyes once again, and one hand quickly shot down to cover her clenching folds as the other patted the cushion for the little remote, but his tightening grip and the feral gnarl made her stop dead in her tracks. 

„Hands off.“

„.. What – ?“

„Don't ya dare touch that“, he barked, baring his sharp teeth in fury, and her hands froze at her sides as he let go of a leg in order to pick up the remote laying discarded next to her rear, placing it behind him on the table instead, far out of her reach.

She licked her lips nervously. „I – I didn't know how much you actually felt“, she murmured, cheeks heating up under his hard stare. „I just wanted to tease you a little – like you did me before – “

His eyebrow shot up at that, and his demeanor changed all of a sudden as he leant back onto the table on his hands, finally letting go of her legs. She almost breathed a relieved sigh, when he suddenly opened his mouth again. „Ah... so ya think what I did before was teasing already, huh?“ An indignant huff left her throat at that, ready to give him a piece of her mind when suddenly – 

„Aaaaah – !“

Her head dropped back onto the backrest as the vibrations suddenly picked up without a warning, stretching her tight channel around the artificial girth still sitting so deep inside her. She panted, opening a dark brown eye just enough to take a look at her mate and immediately regretting it when she was faced with his lithe, fully clothed form leant back onto that damn table, gaze intently fixed on her wet folds as liquid seeped out of her even around the phallus stuffed inside and she felt another blush rising on her cheeks in humiliation as she felt herself get even wetter under his heated stare.

„Lose the dress“, he murmured distractedly, so entranced with the rhythmic fluttering of her outer lips around the object he almost missed the subtle shake of her head, but not quite, and in an instant his punishing glare was on her hot face again. The vibrations decreased again, and a pained groan left her lips as her excited muscles were forced to calm down again, long, wavy dark hair sticking to her face and neck as she turned her head away from him, pressing into the cushions behind her. A quick, small hand shot down and tugged the rim of her dress over her vulnerable folds in a frantic move, shielding herself from his penetrating gaze, and she felt his youki flare around them with his frayed temper. He leant forward, elbows on his knees between her legs, not touching her in any way but still making her all hot and bothered, and she bit her lip desperately, afraid of what he was going to say when his dark, harsh voice filled the room. 

„I swear to god, woman; if you don't lose the dress and put your hands out of the way for good right now, I'll take it off myself – and then I'll take those cuff keys, put them into my pocket, open the front door as wide as possible, and go to bed. Do you understand what I'm saying?“

She lost any grip on her facial expression from shock, jerking her head back around to stare at his beautiful, stern face, trying to find any indication that he was joking – that he wasn't going to leave her here, cuffed and naked, at half past six, when almost all of their neighbors would slowly be coming home – but his hard, unforgiving eyes bore into hers, and she suddenly wasn't sure about it anymore. 

She tried to find words, but arousal and mortification clouded her mind – and it seemed she had taken too long, because faster than she could follow he shot up from his position between her legs and took a hold of the delicate fabric of her dress. Carefully, he pulled it up and over her head, much more careful than she would have expected from the look on his face, actually. Cool air hit her upper body, making goosebumps raise on her exposed skin, and a clawed hand pulled her forward against his chest suddenly, making way for his other hand to slide over her back and open her bra with a swift flick of his fingers, and she was released from the hold just as quickly as the garment was pulled down her arms. His grasp on her wrists was so soft and careful as he lead them back towards the backrest, it almost made her miss the faint clicking noise that once again reached her ears until she tried to move her hands from behind her back – and failed. 

No. No, no, no – he hadn't..

Shock ran through her body when she couldn't move her hands any longer, barely hearing the swishing sound of her clothes as they got thrown behind the couch.

The youkai then took the remote and his belongings with quick hands, stepping over her leg before she could say anything and walking to the front door, opening it wide. Her frantic gaze found the faded black carpet in the hallway when he started walking leisurely towards the back of their apartment and – 

He – He was going to leave her here – 

„K-Kouga!“, she called, frantic eyes speeding back and forth between his vanishing form and the brightly lit hallway in front of her, and her heartbeat picked up like never before. „Kouga! N-no, Kouga! Come back!“

His soft footfalls were the only thing she registered of him anymore, and she heard the telltale click of a door opening and closing before realizing that he was actually gone, that he was actually leaving her here for everybody to see, and a blush rose over her whole body suddenly, heating her skin to unbearable dimensions as the humiliation she felt rose higher and higher with every second - her breath coming out in harsh pants as panic started to set in. Her feet jerked against the table, but the heavy hardwood didn't even give the least bit.

„Kouga!“, she all but screeched, frustration rising in her throat like bile, when suddenly, the vibrations picked up again. A cry fell from her lips as her head jerked back with the sudden stimulation, her wet, agitated sex clenching around the plastic even though she wanted nothing more than to get away at the moment, but the incredible pleasure didn't allow her to think straight as she moaned desperately. „K-Kouga, s-stop!“ 

Her hands clenched behind her, straining against her restraints, but it was no use – those cuffs were no toys, strong and hard, limiting her movements to the minimum and forcing her to take whatever he wanted to do to her – and her body writhed against the white hot pleasure rising up in her belly, forcing even more of her essence out of her wet folds and into their sofa, lubricating the plastic rod trembling deep inside her, making her lose her mind as shudders raked down her spine at his anger, his discipline – 

Until she suddenly heard a soft 'ding', and she was almost too out of it to make the connection, but – 

The elevator. 

Somebody was coming.

Dread exploded in her stomach like a weight of lead, her mouth dropping open in utter panic, and suddenly the rhythm changed then, from smooth, even vibrations to a jerky set of ripples, overwhelming her dripping pussy, not letting her vaginal walls adept before altering again and again. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to keep in her sobs now, tried so fucking hard not to make a single sound, not to draw attention to the open door, to her naked form, and tears gathered in her eyes from the emotional overload. 

Her knees jerked frantically, trying so hard to close her spread, shackled legs, but the hard metal didn't even give a bit, and she was so unbelievably aroused and terrified at the same time; her thighs shook as the coil in her womb tightened and tightened, threatening to push her into a devastating release along with an inevitable scream that would no doubt expose her, and she did everything she could to push the orgasm down, to prevent it, as steps resounded from the hallway. They drew nearer with every passing second, and she just knew the person would pass their door in mere moments, biting her lips, clenching her vaginal walls as hard as possible to hold out a little longer, just a bit, just – 

Her vision went white at the same time the front door slammed shut, and suddenly he was behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her sobbing form over the backrest as a broken scream ripped from her with her orgasm, resounding from the walls around them. Her back arched back into him as frantic sobs shook her whole body, and one strong arm went around her middle while the other found her gushing folds, gently pulling the vibrator from her spasming heat, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as her body jerked with the movement. 

In an instant, the weights around her joints disappeared, and he carelessly threw his handcuffs to the floor before reaching over and pulling her spent form into his arms, lifting her princess-style and starting towards their bedroom, murmuring apologies and love declarations into her ear while she slowly got her bearings and pressed her head against his strong chest, eyes sliding shut with a sigh. 

„..I actually forgot our safeword“, a tired smile ran over her lips and she could almost see his unhappy face in front of her mind's eye as he laid her down on their bed, vanishing only for a second before coming back with a wet washcloth, softly stroking at her sweat slicked skin and making a content sigh leave her lips.

„Why didn't you say so?“, he murmured, eyebrows pulling into a frown. If he had known she'd forgotten, he never would have left her like that. He'd felt the incredible pleasure and arousal through the bond the whole time, wrecking him just as much as herself, but as soon as he noticed a sense of dread in her, he was almost out the door again – yet he'd held back, trusting her to know her limits.

At least, until he'd heard the steps in the hallway. As if he'd let anyone lay their eyes on his beautiful, feisty little mate.

„Mmmh.. I trust you.“

And she would never know what those three words in that context did to his poor heart. Huffing with a smile, he softly nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She was drifting off to sleep, her body so spent she couldn't even keep her eyes open at this point, but.. 

„What about you?“

An ebony eyebrow rose in question before he noticed her eyes were still closed. „What about me?“

„You'll have to take care of yourself now..“, her sleepy murmur made him snort quietly, and he leant down to press a soft kiss against her temple before straightening up once more.

„Yeah, no“, he mused, chuckling at her sweet assumption and walking towards the door with a shake of his head, dark long hair swishing behind his back with the motion. He'd already been so fucking close to spilling in his pants for the first time in hundreds of years back at the precinct – and that had been literally nothing in comparison to the shit-show of arousal she'd just bathed him in minutes ago – 

Well.

His hands found the uncomfortably damp fly of his trousers.

The only thing he had to take care of now was his laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma go to hell, and I dig it. Thanks for reading! ***


End file.
